Desenlace :)
by S Hackett
Summary: [Continua del Manga Nº 658]La guerra acaba por fin y viene el tiempo de las celebraciones y la reconstrucción. Entra y lee si te gusta imaginar a nuestros héroes siendo felices (no hablo sólo de Naruto)...
1. El final del sufrimiento revela la luz

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, es una saga creada por el mangaka Kishimoto Masashi. Espero que les guste mi versión del final de Naruto Shippuden, por supuesto lo central será NaruHina... Soy de esos románticos empedernidos jeje. No daré a conocer el resto de las parejas, espero que lean xD...

Capítulo 1

El final del sufrimiento revela la luz que se había extinguido por culpa de la oscuridad

Madara, con su ojo izquierdo aún inútil porque estaba vacío y el derecho ocupado por el Rinnegan, miró fijamente a los nueve bijuus, parados frente a él mirándolo con odio, tal y como siempre todos en el mundo lo habían mirado.

Se detuvo un momento de más a observar a Naruto Uzumaki, parado en la boca del cuerpo de chakra del Kyuubi, que le devolvía la mirada, pero de manera diferente. Lo miraba como si a pesar de todo quisiera entenderlo y consolarlo, pero ya era tarde para que hicieran eso.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo, sumido en la oscuridad del poder ilimitado que le entregaban sus ojos…

Pero estaba ese chico de su propio clan, ese chico Uchiha, Sasuke, que tenía sus mismos ojos pero no parecía acarrear la misma oscuridad. Si bien estaba rodeado de ella, y esto se notaba en su forma de hablar y actuar a la hora de luchar, en el fondo no había oscuridad. Había una luz que hasta tenía nombre. Y él, con sus ojos, con su Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, lo había visto. El nombre de esa luz era Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.

Se sentía bastante identificado con eso, puesto que en el fondo su luz había sido Izuna, su hermano. Pero Izuna había muerto por culpa de Tobirama Senju, el hermano de su queridísimo mejor amigo.

Pero entre Sasuke e Itachi las cosas habían sido diferentes, según le había dicho Zetsu, mientras iban desde el lugar donde había eliminado, o eso había creído, a los cinco Kages, hasta donde Obito se batía a duelo con Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi había urgido un plan para preparar a su hermano, Sasuke, para que pudiera pelear con Obito cuando llegara el momento, fortaleciendo el odio del muchacho hasta el punto de hacer que peleara contra él a muerte. Así, Sasuke obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan, y una vez que se implantó los ojos de Itachi, obtuvo el mayor poder del clan Uchiha.

Por lo que Madara había visto mientras peleaba con Hashirama, Sasuke podía invocar al Sasuno'o Perfecto Estabilizado.

Sería un buen contrincante… Una vez que acabara con los Bijuus. No le importaba en absoluto cómo el chico Uchiha había sido muy parecido a él. Al final, sus historias eran diferentes, sólo había una similitud: ambos habían peleado con sus mejores amigos.

Pero una de las diferencias… Era que Sasuke había derrotado a Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Y él, Madara, no había podido vencer a Hashirama. Quizá por eso… Pero no, daba igual. No dudaría ahora. No a esta altura del juego, cuando estaba a tan poco de alcanzar su sueño de paz.

-Muy bien.-aplaudió Madara, mirando con un solo ojo.- Han hecho su jugada. Pero ahora yo haré la mía.-unió sus manos en el sello de la serpiente.- ¡Senpou!-

Kurama jadeó, gritó a sus compañeros Bijuus que corrieran. Conocía ese jutsu. Demasiado bien.

-Gaara, ¡detenlo!-chilló Naruto, a lo que Gaara extendió la mano y cerró el puño con la intención de destrozar a Madara, pero el Rinnegan de este se contrajo y luego se normalizó, bloqueando el chakra de Gaara que intentaba manipular la arena en su interior y mandando al Kazekage a partirse la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡No!-gritó el rubio desde la boca de Kurama, justo antes de volverse hacia Madara, muerto de rabia.

-¡Mokuton!-Madara separó las manos y las bajó, apuntando las palmas al cielo.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran!-gritaba Hashirama a todo el que pudiera escucharlo.- ¡CORRAN!-

-¡Shin Suusenju!-

El mundo entero tembló cuando la titánica estatua de madera emergió de la tierra con Madara parado sobre ella.

-¿Todavía quieren bailar?-cuestionó el Uchiha, con los brazos ahora alzados hacia el cielo, observando a las bestias con cola alejarse.- ¿No? Oh, pero yo sí. ¡Senpou: Choujou Kebutsu!

Todos lo sintieron. Todos sintieron el temblor de los miles de brazos de la estatua al desprenderse y propulsarse hacia los Bijuus.

Entonces sucedieron varias cosas inesperadas.

Kurama y Naruto saltaron, giraron en el aire y lanzaron una descarga de chakra contra los proyectiles, pero no fue suficiente para bloquearlos todos.

Orochimaru, que siempre que se había cruzado a Naruto había intentado acabar con él, se interpuso entre el chico y la madera y gritó:

-¡Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon! ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Tanto las tres puertas Rashoumon como una serpiente gigante detuvieron tantos brazos de madera como pudieron, pero tampoco fueron suficientes, cayeron destruidos.

Un Susano'o Perfecto Estabilizado de color lila creció de un instante a otro frente a los brazos restantes, que aún eran muchos.

-¡No vas a matar a mi único amigo!-chilló Sasuke enloqueciendo de rabia.

Susano'o disparó llamaradas hacia la madera, quemando un brazo tras otro, carbonizándolos, haciendo que sólo fueran cenizas lo que llegara a la armadura del Samurái Espiritual, pero incluso así acabaría siendo destruido.

-¡Enton: Kagutsuchi! ¡Enton: Yasaka no Magatama!-gritaba Sasuke a diestra y siniestra, mientras Orochimaru seguía invocando Rashoumons.

-¡Kurama, con los demás Bijuus! ¡Sasuke, aguanta, por favor!-

El Kyuubi saltó hacia atrás, colocándose justo en círculo con los demás, que corrían despavoridos.

-¡Hay que hacer una bomba bijuu y ya! ¡Todos juntos!-

A lo lejos, se oía la risa de Madara, que gozaba de la destrucción y desesperanza que estaba causando.

Naruto podía ver a la Alianza Shinobi huyendo del lugar, previendo lo que se les vendría encima.

Los nueve Bijuus comenzaron a concentrar energía en un único punto, creando una bomba tan potente como las del mismísimo Juubi.

Pero no llegarían a tiempo. Podía ver cómo el Susano'o de Sasuke estaba siendo destruido, y en breve su mejor amigo acabaría muerto… Seguiría el mismo destino que la serpiente invocada por Orochimaru, quien se hallaba refugiado en uno de los pies de Susano'o.

Y cuando oyó el grito no podía creerlo. No podía concebir la idea de que Hinata estuviera defendiéndolo otra vez, arriesgando su vida de nuevo.

Pero esta vez había otra vez unida a la suya.

-¡Hakke: Mauntendaburuu~ōrudesutoroiyā (Ocho Trigramas: Doble Pared Destructora de Montañas!-gritaron Hinata, Hiashi, su padre, y todo el clan Hyuuga, expulsando de un solo saque todo el chakra del Kyuubi que tenían encima más el suyo propio.

Una infernal cantidad de chakra golpeó a todos y cada uno de los brazos de madera y los desvió, justo cuando Susano'o se desvanecía.

El rubio, desde la boca de Kurama, pudo ver a todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga ubicados de a pares, todos con las manos extendidas hacia adelante.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-exigió Madara.

-¡Esto…-gritó Naruto apuntando la enorme bomba bijuu que habían formado los nueve animales.-… Es…-pensó en todos sus amigos y amigas, en sus padres, en Ero-Sennin, en Nagato, en Itachi, en Zabuza Momochi y en Haku, todos le habían dejado algo; todos le habían pedido un favor: encontrar la paz; estaba a punto de lograrlo; "mírenme", rogó.- …LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO!-gritó.

-¡CHO OOBIJUUDAMA!-aullaron los nueve Bijuus a la vez.

-¡Ah, pero olvidan que tengo el Rinnegan y puedo absorber todo ese poder!-

Sin embargo, cuando intentó hacerlo, el escudo absorbente falló y volvió a quedarse ciego, a la vez que sentía arena fluir por los huecos de sus ojos a altas velocidades, provocándole un gran dolor.

Y entonces la bomba impactó en él.

Cuando la bomba estaba por dar en el blanco, Gaara lanzó el ojo de Madara hacia Naruto, quien lo atrapó en el aire, antes de desmayarse por el golpazo de antes.

Naruto lanzó brazos de chakra a por Orochimaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Hiashi y los Hyuuga, pero llegó tarde. Aun así, no se rindió e intentó sacarlos de dentro de la explosión y cuando los brazos de chakra los alcanzaron, se encontró con algo que le impedía agarrarlos.

Cuando el humo y la energía de la explosión se disiparon, pudo ver con claridad un Susano'o liláceo con forma de samurái alzando dos katanas enormes. Todos estaban protegidos por él.

-Hasta nunca, cadáver.-susurró Sasuke viendo que el chakra senjutsu de Hashirama que tenía Madara empezaba a curarlo.

-¡No!-gritó Naruto.- ¡No lo mates!-

Y su amigo detuvo la katana justo al lado del cuello del Legendario Uchiha.

Madara rió, tosió sangre. Sintió varias heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, que ya se iban curando.

-Por favor.-dijo, ciego.- Están retrasando lo inevitable. Vendrá otro después de mí que reconocerá la verdad, que verá la verdad de mis palabras y querrá cumplir mi sueño, ¡mi sueño del Mugen Tsukuyomi! ¡Alguien que preferirá ver al mundo entero sumido en un Genjutsu sin fin antes que verlo autodestruyéndose!-

Naruto se arrodilló al lado de Madara y deshizo su armadura de chakra. Se quitó la chaqueta naranja y negra rasgada y la usó para contener el sangrado de la herida más grande de su enemigo. El Uchiha se sorprendió, y, si hubiera tenido ojos, los hubiera abierto de par en par.

Sasuke desarmó a Susano'o y se acercó, deteniéndose al lado de su enemigo, con una mano en su katana, Kusanagi.

-¡Aparta!-gritó Madara intentando empujar a Naruto, pero él se resistió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te detengas?-lloró presionando más la herida para que no sangrara.- No quiero que nadie más sufra, quiero detener todo este dolor… Todo este odio… ¿Cómo es que pude desahogar a un Bijuu pero no puedo desahogar a una persona?-las lágrimas corrieron desde sus ojos hasta su mentón y cayeron al suelo.

-Nadie puede detener este ciclo sin fin de odio, ¡sólo mi Genjutsu, sólo el Mugen Tsukuyomi!-

-¡No!-gritó Naruto en respuesta sacudiendo su rubia cabeza.- ¡Eso no es verdad!-lloró.-

-¡Sí, lo es, de lo contrario no estaría sucediendo esto! ¡Dices que vas a salvar el mundo, pero aquí estás, peleando conmigo, fomentando la guerra!-

Naruto lo miró con los ojos abiertos, totalmente indignado.

A su alrededor, Hinata contuvo el aliento e Hiashi apretó los puños, Sasuke cerró los ojos y afianzó el agarre sobre Kusanagi con odio, y Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente.

-No entiendes nada.-susurró Naruto conteniendo su ira.- Estamos aquí luchando porque…-

-Alabas tanto la idea de convertirte en Hokage, gritas a los cuatro vientos que ese es tu sueño, y que no hay que renunciar a los sueños…-Madara fue subiendo su tono de voz hasta casi gritar, y cuando habló de nuevo lo hizo con un hilo de voz, como si pretendiera matar a Naruto con lo que dijo a continuación.- Y aquí estás tú. Destruyendo MI sueño.-

-Eso…-dijo Hinata aproximándose, sin importarle que su padre y su clan entero estuvieran mirando, para arrodillarse al lado de Naruto y tomar su mano.- Es porque tu sueño consiste en destruir todos los nuestros.-

"Hinata…" pensó Naruto, sorprendido, "Ahí estás otra vez apoyándome, aunque todos te estén mirando. Ya no tienes vergüenza de nada."

-¡Cómo te atreves, mocosa insolente!-Madara hizo ademán de pegarle una bofetada, pero Naruto lo agarró por la muñeca.

Hinata, que había apretado los dientes y estaba preparada para recibir el golpe, soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No vas a causar más dolor! ¡A nadie!-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Invocaré a Susano'o todas las veces que haga falta con tal de matarlos a todos, mocosos estúpidos, ¿quiénes se…?! ¡Arg!-

Una raíz había saltado desde el suelo y había atravesado el pecho de Madara.

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke voltearon, y vieron a Hashirama con las manos unidas en su sello de serpiente y a Tobirama dejando caer la última de esas cosas que lo mantenían apresado.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo.-susurró Hashirama.- Ellos son la próxima generación de ninjas. Y como el Hokage que fui, no puedo dejar que los mates.-

La raíz se retiró y dejó a un moribundo Madara en el suelo. Cuando el Uchiha intentaba usar el senjutsu de Hashirama, éste lo tomó del cuello y extrajo su chakra.

-Hashirama…-dijo Madara con sangre saliéndole a borbotones de la boca.- Te maldigo… Hashirama… Senju…-

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Naruto rompió a llorar, desconsolado ante la idea de que Madara no fuera capaz de recapacitar, sintió las manos de Hinata pasar por su espalda y pecho hasta rodearlo y la sintió apoyar su cabeza en su clavícula para finalmente abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello. Sintió también cómo Hashirama le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo apretaba, como queriendo contenerlo también.

Al fin había acabado… Pero… ¿De la manera correcta?

* * *

"Al fin moriste, Madara.", pensó Obito desde lo más profundo de su ser, justo antes caer medio muerto al suelo, viendo que Naruto traía el Rinnegan del Uchiha en la mano, acompañado por una muchacha de su edad.

-¡Obito!-lo llamaron Naruto, Minato y Kakashi acercándose a él.

-Je.-dijo él.- No se preocupen por mí. Hace mucho que debería estar muerto.-se arrancó el Rinnegan de Madara y lo miró.- Por favor. No lo merezco, pero… Me gustaría ser enterrado a su lado.-observó a Kakashi.- Tú sabes de quién hablo. No soy digno ni siquiera de decir su nombre. Por favor.-lloró.- Te lo ruego.-

-Te prometo que ahí estarás, Obito. A su lado. Por toda la eternidad.-juró Kakashi Hatake.

-Y Naruto…-susurró tosiendo sangre mientras sentía cómo Kakashi aferraba su mano cerrada.- Aquí tienes el otro ojo. Deshazte de ellos. Sólo traerán dolor al mundo… Y no quiero eso.-sonrió con los labios manchados de rojo cuando Naruto agarró el otro ojo.- Dolor para el mundo… Je, je… Eso no es parte de mi sueño.-miró a Naruto con su ojo derecho y le pasó la localización de Yamato a través de un Genjutsu.- Ve a buscarlo…-se sacó el otro ojo, y ya sin ver nada, buscó a Kakashi a tientas.- Te mereces esto… Amigo… Perdón por no… regalarte nada al… convertirte en ANBU. Perdón por… No estar ahí cuando… Fuiste Sensei del grupo más… Fuerte jamás visto… En Konoha.-de los ojos de Kakashi brotaron lágrimas.- Vamos, tonto… No te me… Ablandes ahora.-pidió

Minato cerró los ojos, inundado por el dolor. Se agarró la frente y puso una mano en el pecho de Obito, que apenas se movía.

-¿Sensei?-dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.- Lo lamento tanto… No entendí sus enseñanzas. A todos… Lo…-tosió de nuevo más sangre.- …Siento.-acabó por decir justo antes de morir con una sonrisa inmortalizada en sus labios.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza, llorando, y Naruto le dio un abrazo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Suéltame.-le dijo el rubio después de un rato; Kakashi lo miró atontado.- Babeas mi chaleco.-añadió sonriendo.

Su Sensei sonrió y cerró los ojos. Naruto vio cómo la máscara se movía formando la sonrisa al recordar aquel momento.

Minato se agachó y se cargó al hombro sano el cuerpo sin vida de su alumno.

-Vámonos de aquí.-sugirió.- Démosle a Obito un entierro digno.-

-¿Y qué hay de Madara?-pidió Naruto.- Aunque fuera nuestro enemigo, también se lo merece.-

Hashirama apareció cargando el cuerpo del otro Uchiha.

-De eso me encargo yo. Ahora volvamos a Konoha. Hay que despedirnos de dos grandes guerreros.-se notaba una nota de angustia en su voz.


	2. La Decisión del Salvador del Mundo

¡Gracias Estrella11 y Susanita por sus reviews!

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, son importantes para mí .

Capítulo 2

La decisión del Salvador del Mundo

Naruto asintió. Hashirama tenía razón. Había que enterrar a dos grandes guerreros.

Abrió su mano y observó el par de ojos liláceos llenos de círculos que descansaban en ella.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer con este par de ojos.-declaró.

Hinata, Kakashi, Minato y Hashirama lo miraron. Sasuke y Sakura, que recientemente se les habían unido, también lo hicieron.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pidió Hinata amablemente.- ¿Para qué quieres esas… cosas?-

Naruto la miró afligido.

-La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi acaba de terminar, Hinata.-explicó.- Y como resultado ha dejado muchas familias destruidas. Quiero aliviar ese dolor, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello.-

Sasuke apretó el mango de Kusanagi, igual que antes, conteniendo su ira. Después de todo lo que había hecho por el mundo, ¿aún quería hacer más? En cualquier caso, los demás le debían infinidad de favores a él, no él a ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño por un momento y luego recordó lo que había pasado cuando Pain había invadido Konoha. Al final, Nagato había usado algo llamado Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Había resucitado a todos los muertos de la aldea a cambio de su vida.

¿Acaso Naruto…?

-¡No!-chilló Hinata.- ¡Naruto, por favor, no!-

Al parecer Hinata había hecho la misma conexión que Sakura, pero ésta última no se movió.

-Sasuke, detenlo.-rogó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No voy a hacer nada.-respondió el Uchiha bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Si él quiere sacrificarse, es cosa suya.-

-Naruto, no hace falta.-dijo Kakashi.- Todos…-

-¿Qué me vas a decir?-inquirió el rubio.- ¿Que todos sabían el riesgo que corrían? Es cierto, lo sabían, pero eso no lo justifica.

-Pero Naruto, yo…-empezó Hinata, pero Naruto la detuvo agarrando sus manos con firmeza.

-Hinata Hyuuga.-le dijo.- No sé por dónde empezar. Quizá lo mejor sea ir según los acontecimientos.-tragó saliva.

-Creo que aquí sobramos.-susurró Sasuke caminando hacia otro lado.

Hashirama asintió, cabeceó a Minato y Kakashi y se los llevó hacia otra parte.

-Pero Sasuke…-empezó Sakura.

El Uchiha la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella brutalmente, casi haciendo que se dé de bruces contra el suelo.

-Camina.-le dijo odiosamente.

Sakura lo miró con resentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-quiso saber Hinata.

-Hace varios años, en los exámenes Chuunin, cuando yo tenía miedo de enfrentar a Neji… Tú me dijiste… Bueno, no te me ofendas, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero el caso es que me ayudaste, que avivaste las llamas de mi determinación.-apretó sus manos.- Luego, contra Pain… Diste tu vida por salvar la mía sin dudarlo ni un segundo… Y… Ay, Dios, cuando dijiste… Cuando dijiste que me amabas no lo pude creer. Y cuando estaba pensando en hablar contigo al respecto, la abuela Tsunade me mandó a la Isla y ya no te vi hasta la guerra. Bueno, en realidad, fue a través de un clon de sombra… Ya no pude pensar en este asunto cuando comencé a pelear con Obito. Después apareció Madara, y las cosas sólo empeoraron. Y para complicar las cosas aún más, Obito mató a Neji y casi logra destruir mi determinación.-la miró a los ojos.- Pero ahí estuviste tú. Me dolió tu bofetada más que cualquier otra cosa, lo admito. Y tus palabras… Tus palabras me salvaron de la oscuridad, Hinata. ¿Sabes?-preguntó.- En algún lugar en el País de las Olas, hay un puente llamado Puente Naruto. Tiene muchos pilares, pero sólo uno grande. Creo que si debiera ponerle nombre a los pilares… El más grande se llamaría Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Y sin ese pilar… Habría sido imposible mantenerme vivo y en el camino correcto.-

La chica enrojeció mucho, aunque sólo se le notaba en las mejillas.

-¿Y de qué sirve el pilar si no está el puente?-cuestionó Hinata.-¿Qué otro propósito tiene el pilar entonces?-lloró.

Naruto le limpió las lágrimas.

-No llores, Hinata. No llores por mí.-

-Yo lo haré por ti.-susurró.- Déjame hacerlo yo y deja que sea mi vida la que deje este mundo en vez de la tuya. Por favor.-lloró más aún.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No. No te dejaré. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo.-

-¿Por qué, Naruto, por qué? ¿Por qué tú?-preguntó Hinata entre sollozos.- Yo te… Te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa, te amo casi desde que te conozco, esa determinación, ese empeño tuyo en ayudar a todos, en hacer el bien, en no ceder jamás… Me cambiaste la vida, y yo…-

-Calla, por favor.-rogó él, ella lo miró sorprendida.- Si sigues hablando así, yo…-

-Seré egoísta una vez más…-lloró desconsolada.- Lo fui al protegerte de Pain, y lo seré ahora también, Naruto, por favor, ya has hecho más que suficiente por todos nosotros, ¡ahora es nuestro turno de pagarte! ¡Por favor!-

Naruto buscó a Sasuke con la mirada y le pidió silenciosamente que se llevara a Hinata.

El Uchiha y se les acercó con paso silencioso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró a Hinata de los brazos por detrás y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia atrás con él.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor, Naruto! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Yo… Yo… _Prometo hacerte muy feliz si te quedas a mi lado_.-

Esas últimas palabras golpearon a Sasuke de sobremanera.

Sakura le había dicho eso mismo cuando él se iba de Konohagakure años atrás.

Se volteó para ver a Naruto. Quiso detenerlo, pero sabía que ni siquiera él podría frenarlo ahora. Nada ni nadie haría que cambie de opinión.

-¡Shinobis de la Alianza! ¡Quiero que me escuchen, por favor!-gritó Naruto.

Hinata recordó cuando su amado debía enfrentar a Neji en los Exámenes Chuunin y tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ella lo había reconfortado, y al final, Naruto había ganado, ganando fuerzas de sus palabras y de su promesa hacia ella de derrotar a su primo por haberla hecho sufrir.

Toda la Alianza Shinobi, incluyendo a los cinco Kages, se aglomeró para escuchar.

-¡La guerra ha acabado al fin!-hubo vítores.- ¡Pero muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido pérdidas! ¡Pérdidas que generaron o generarán pronto un vacío increíble en nuestros corazones!-el silencio se hizo entre las filas.

Hinata recordó cuando él le había dicho de repente "Tú te vienes conmigo", y ella se había desmayado.

-¡Quiero decirles que yo también he sufrido pérdidas! ¡Que no están solos en el dolor! ¡Y también quiero decirles que echen una mirada al pasado y se pregunten si de verdad este sistema de sociedad tiene sentido de existir!-hubo murmullos de cuestionamiento.- ¡Por culpa del sistema, ha habido cuatro guerras mundiales! ¡Una masacre tan sólo ha llevado a otra! ¡En lugar de pelear unos con otros, ¿por qué mejor no dicen las cosas como son?! ¡Por ejemplo, por culpa del sistema, en mi aldea, Konohagakure, cierto clan quiso revelarse contra el Hokage y destituirlo para ocupar el poder! ¡Y un miembro del mismo clan, tuvo que recurrir a alguien y asesinar a todos sus familiares para detener esa conspiración, porque amaba su aldea… MI aldea! ¡Konohagakure!-

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, todavía sosteniendo a Hinata.

"Itachi… Si tan sólo pudieras ver lo que Naruto está diciendo", pensó.  
- ¡¿Entienden a dónde quiero llegar?! ¡El sistema destruye a las familias! ¡Las separa poco a poco y eventualmente las destruye! ¡Quisiera que uno solo de todos ustedes pudiera decirme que toda su familia está unida! ¡Me complacería mucho saber tal cosa! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes puede decirme eso! ¡Otro clan, en mi aldea, por temor, pone un sello a los miembros que no pertenecen a la descendencia más importante y los usan para protegerse! ¡¿Creen que eso está bien?! ¡No lo está!-chilló.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiashi Hyuuga de bajar la cabeza.

"Neji… Hizashi…", pensó, "Te he fallado, hermano…"

-¡A pesar de eso, también sé de clanes en mi misma aldea que son más unidos, pero que aun así se hallan divididos! ¡Como los Nara, cuya vocación es con frecuencia ayudar al Hokage! ¡Como los Akimichi, que son los más bondadosos! ¡Como los Yamanaka, que llevan una florería con el objetivo de darle alegrías a la gente! ¡Dos de estos clanes han sufrido pérdidas hoy, durante la última batalla!-

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji adquirieron una expresión de tristeza, y el Nara y la Yamanaka lloraron silenciosamente, con Chouji consolándolos a ambos.

-¡Este maldito sistema también ha destruido gente y la ha corrompido! ¡Miren a Obito Uchiha! ¡En su niñez y juventud, era igual a mí! ¡Su sueño era ser Hokage y cambiar el mundo, parar las peleas entre la gente! ¡Vean cómo acabó por culpa de la guerra y del sistema! ¡Vean a Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Consumido de joven por el odio que la gente de la aldea le profesaba sólo porque su padre fue buena persona y prefirió salvar a sus compañeros en lugar de completar una maldita misión! ¡Sólo porque una vez "falló", fue tachado de traidor!-

Kakashi y Minato observaron el cuerpo sin vida de Obito, y el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja contuvo las lágrimas.

-¡También es por culpa de las guerras que esto sucedió! ¡Madara y Pain existieron por culpa de estos acontecimientos, porque perdieron a sus familias cuando eran jóvenes, POR CULPA DE LA GUERRA Y DEL SISTEMA!-sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Todos los soldados de la Alianza estaban conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Y entonces Naruto, repentinamente, se arrancó ambos ojos, conteniendo un grito de dolor.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Hinata soltándose del agarre de Sasuke.

Mientras corría hacia él, recordó cómo se había interpuesto entre Pain y él y cómo casi había perdido la vida con facilidad.

Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Por favor, no, te lo ruego!-lloraba tanto que le había manchado con lágrimas la camiseta negra de sólo tocarlo.

El rubio aferró con firmeza tanto sus propios ojos como los Rinnegan de Madara.

-Hinata…-susurró.- Tengo algo que decirte. Pero primero…-se metió los Rinnegan en las cavidades oculares tan rápido como pudo.- Debo hacer esto.-

La Alianza Shinobi al completo estaba paralizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hizo el sello del Carnero y a continuación pasó a Serpiente.

-¡Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!-

No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba la resucitación con ese Jutsu, pero lo que hice fue pensar "Deseo resucitar a todo aquel que haya muerto como consecuencia de esta última guerra".

-¡No!-chilló Hinata, quien, cuando intentó agarrar a Naruto, fue sorprendida por Sasuke, que volvía a tomarla de los brazos.

El rubio pudo sentir cómo su chakra era drenado de su cuerpo increíblemente rápido… Sintió cómo al vaciarse, su fuerza vital comenzaba a desaparecer… Y entonces sintió que Kurama le entregaba todo el chakra que había podido reunir en ese rato.

"¡Vamos, Naruto, sé fuerte, podemos sobrevivir a esto!"

Sin embargo, sabía que sólo se lo decía para intentar reconfortarlo. Ambos morirían salvando al mundo.

Entonces sintió que varios chakras exteriores se mezclaban con el suyo en su interior.

Vio a los demás Bijuus entrar en su interior uno a uno. A todos excepto a Shukaku y a Gyuuki (Shukaku=Bijuu de una cola | Gyuuki=Bijuu de ocho colas).

Ahora su chakra era casi infinito… Pero aun así no era suficiente.

-Naruto…-le oyó decir a Hinata.- No puedo dejar que te mueras. Toma mi chakra.-

Y entonces ella hizo algo que él no esperaba que hiciera.

Lo besó.

Un beso suave, tímido, pero a la vez lleno de amor. Un amor que hizo que su corazón se acelere a la vez que sentía cómo su chakra crecía sin control, exponencialmente.

Ese amor…

Ese mismo amor que sus padres habían sentido por él, ese amor por el cual se habían sacrificado…

Tenía que sobrevivir.

Tenía que sobrevivir y hacer feliz a Hinata.

Se lo debía.

Y entonces, junto con el chakra de Hinata, comenzó a entrar en él el chakra de todos y cada uno de los soldados de la Alianza Shinobi.

Podía sentir las emociones de todos ir y venir a través de él, alegría, orgullo, amistad, esperanza, deseo, confianza… Confianza… Todos confiaban en todos… Lo había logrado. Había encontrado la respuesta, como le había prometido a su padre. Había encontrado la respuesta que acabaría con la guerra.

"Ero-Sennin… Nagato… Papá… Mamá… Zabuza… Haku… Itachi… Todos… ¡LA TENGO!", pensó.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro… Fue entonces cuando supo que ya no vería nada más…

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la muerte…


	3. Oscuridad Total

Capítulo 3

Oscuridad total

Hinata se quedó petrificada cuando los labios de Naruto dejaron de moverse. Observó anonadada cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba y caía al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semi abierta por el beso.

Cuando iba a moverse para atajar su cuerpo, se encontró con que Sasuke ya lo había atrapado y lo estaba dejando en el suelo.

Y entonces todos lo vieron.

Vieron cómo una gigantesca cabeza alargada crecía del suelo y abría enormemente la boca para comenzar a expulsar cosas verdes que pronto mancharon el paisaje. Pero no eran "cosas verdes" y ya.

Eran almas. Las almas de los caídos.

Alcanzó a ver que una de las almas se metía en el cuerpo de Neji y las heridas mortales de éste se cerraban…

Sin embargo, Hinata simplemente acababa de morir. Ella se consideraba un muerto viviente. La única razón que había tenido toda su vida para seguir adelante, para fortalecerse, para querer seguir viviendo, ya no existía.

Cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida de Naruto, con Sasuke apoyado en una rodilla enfrente de ella observando el cuerpo muerto de su mejor amigo también.

La Hyuuga apoyó su frente dolorosamente en el pecho de quien había amado toda su vida y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, sin control sobre sus lagrimales.

El Uchiha, en cambio, se puso de pie y aferró a Kusanagi con más fuerza que nunca, con un odio inconmensurable, salvaje… Infinito.

Y gritó. Gritó de dolor. Quiso arrancarse los pelos, cortarse los dedos, abrirse las muñecas, cualquier cosa con tal de gritar por otro motivo… Pero el dolor era simplemente demasiado.

A lo lejos, Minato, antes un Edo Tensei y ahora una persona de carne y hueso de nuevo (había recuperado el brazo que le había arrancado Obito), lloró también. A su lado, Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha (que era uno de los resucitados por el Gedou: Rinne Tensei), se le unieron.

Hashirama, Tobirama y Sarutobi pusieron una mano en el hombro de cada uno, intentando consolarlos.

También Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Rock Lee y Tenten lloraban de dolor. Sai, Shino y Neji, por otro lado, estaban inexpresivos, el primero pensando "Acaba de pasarme de nuevo. Acabo de perder a otro hermano.", el segundo recordando "Era mi amigo…", y el último rememorando "El destino es algo que haces a tu manera."

-Siempre supe que este chico haría algo grandioso…-dijo Sarutobi consolando al padre del rubio.- Pero no pensé que llegaría hasta este punto con tal de cumplir tu sueño y el de Obito de detener las guerras, Minato.-

-Sandaime…-susurró Yondaime en respuesta.- Yo no esperaba menos de mi hijo. Aunque desearía no haber llegado a este punto.-

Hiruzen bajó la cabeza.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esto…-

Kiba y Shino se acercaron, el primero llorando, el segundo con cara inexpresiva, aunque Hinata sabía que en el fondo estaba herido, herido de una manera incurable. Incluso Akamaru estaba haciendo ruiditos como si llorara.

El dueño del perro se quitó el chaleco de Chuunin y lo puso sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Él soñaba con ser Hokage… Y ni siquiera llegó a tener este rango…-sollozó.

Shino puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó, sin decir palabra.

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se detuvieron entre ellos, y los dos chicos cayeron de rodillas.

El muchacho que había derrotado a Pain, que había derrotado al Jinchuuriki más fuerte de todos los tiempos y había acabado con lo que aparentemente era un dios… Acababa de morir. Sólo para evitarle mayores sufrimientos al mundo.

El Nara se agarró los pelos, tiró de ellos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Chouji, por su parte, sollozó silenciosamente y susurró:

-Las barbacoas… Ya no serán lo mismo…-

Ino, tapándose la boca con los puños, lloraba y gritaba a la vez, y finalmente cayó de rodillas junto a Chouji para luego apoyarse en su hombro.

Gaara, Temari y Kankurou llegaron en ese momento, y la chica se arrodilló tras Shikamaru para envolverlo en un abrazo, donde las lágrimas de ambos se fundieron.

Por otro lado, Gaara y Kankurou se quedaron de pie donde estaban, inmóviles, presenciando la escena.

"No puedo creerlo. Fue el mejor hasta el final… No tienes remedio, Naruto.", pensó Gaara sonriendo.

También Lee, Neji y Tenten se aproximaron, y a excepción del Hyuuga, que miraba dolido a su prima y apretaba los puños con excesiva fuerza, lloraron.

-¡Estaba en la flor de la juventud!-aulló Lee.- ¡No se merecía esto!-empapó sus vendajes con lágrimas.

La chica, por su parte, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a llorar.

Por último, Kakashi, Minato, Sarutobi, Tobirama, Hashirama, Obito, Sakura y Sasuke se unieron al grupo.

El hombre de pelo gris se sentó en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza, con el Uchiha que alguna vez fue su compañero a su lado agarrándole el hombro y el que antaño fue su sensei agachado al otro lado.

-¿Por qué?-lloró.- ¿Por qué, de todos, tenía que ser él?-se agarró los cabellos.-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-chilló rompiendo a llorar, atravesando el suelo con un Raikiri sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Minato cerró los ojos y no le importó que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Kakashi y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejando que llorara en su pecho.

Obito bajó la cabeza, susurrando "Esto es culpa mía… No merezco vivir…"

Hashirama, Tobirama y Hiruzen se miraron con seriedad.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.-dijo Hashirama.- Madara… Nunca pensé que había planeado ser resucitado… No se me ocurrió que querría lanzar un Genjutsu infinito… Siempre creí en que volvería… Pero no lo hizo…-bajó la cabeza.- No lo seguí… Pero sin embargo, este chico…-miró a Naruto.- Sí logró convencer a su amigo de cómo son las cosas.-miró a Sasuke, que apretaba cada vez más a Kusanagi.

El Uchiha tenía una mano sobre la espalda de Sakura, una mano que temblaba de rabia, y cuando miró a Hashirama, lo hizo con el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan activado.

-No deberías dar nada por hecho.-fue todo lo que dijo.

Sarutobi y el Senju sonrieron a la vez.

-Tú viniste aquí y peleaste a su lado…-empezó Hashirama.

-Apartaste tu venganza y odio…-siguió Tobirama.

-Por Naruto y por su deseo de proteger Konoha y el mundo de la oscuridad.-finalizó Hiruzen.

-Tch.-Sasuke apretó los párpados.

Sakura cayó de rodillas finalmente y contuvo las ganas de ir hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, abrazarlo y mecerse con él, pues Hinata tenía mil veces más derecho que ella a estar donde estaba.

Siempre había sido la Hyuuga la que había creído en él sin importar qué, la única que nunca lo había juzgado por llevar al Kyuubi en su interior… La única y primera que lo había amado en silencio por lo que era, la que lo había aceptado totalmente y nunca había intentado cambiarlo… Ella se lo merecía más que nadie.

Y siempre lo había apoyado. En el examen Chuunin tres años atrás, también al regresar a Konoha, cuando se enfrentó a Pain, en la guerra… Siempre había estado ahí para él.

Sintió pena y deseó que Naruto estuviera vivo para poder hacerle ver todo eso, para darle una felicidad a Hinata…

Era gracioso. Cuando por fin ella había actuado jugándose a todo o nada por una relación, él había usado ese maldito jutsu de resucitación.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta: los doce de Konoha estaban reunidos de nuevo. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten. Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Y ella, Sasuke y… Naruto.

Parecía que siempre faltaba uno de ellos. Era como una maldición…

Sasuke fue hasta el cuerpo de Naruto y le quitó los Rinnegan ante la inquieta mirada de todos. Quizá se preguntaban si se quedaría con aquellos ojos. Pero tras volver a meter en las cavidades oculares de su amigo sus ojos azules de siempre, lanzó los ojos violetas de Madara al aire y los cortó a ambos de un saque con la Kusanagi.

Y entonces Sasuke se agarró el abdomen. Cuando Sakura lo miró, vio un inmenso corte todo a lo largo de su cuerpo, desde la pelvis hasta el pecho.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras movimientos bruscos!-chilló viendo cómo el Uchiha caía al suelo.-¡No! ¡Sasuke, por favor, no tú también! ¡No pueden dejarme sola!-

Y de a poco, el muchacho cerró sus ojos, desactivando antes su Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

-Despierta.-dijo una voz.

Sacudió los ojos. No podía ver nada. Estaba muy oscuro. Los párpados le pesaban.

-Por favor, despierta.-pidió la voz, amablemente.

Nunca había oído esa voz en su vida. Era muy… Rara. Como si viniera de todos y ningún lugar a la vez.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y ahora pudo ver algunas cosas, aunque no distinguir dónde estaba.

Había paredes blancas, la cama en la que estaba era blanca, sábanas blancas descansaban sobre su cuerpo… Y un tipo de pelo blanco, que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba enfrente.

-Ah, al fin.-dijo.- Se me hacía raro que tardaras tanto en despertar, así que comencé a llamarte.-

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó desde la cama.

-¿Quién soy? Je, esa es una pregunta que muchos no me harían.-tomó una silla y se sentó a los pies de la cama.- Tengo muchos nombres, ¿sabes? Pero puedes llamarme tan sólo R.-

-¿R? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?-

-Eso no tiene importancia.-se acomodó en su asiento.- ¿Sabes? Quiero hablarte de algo.-

-¿De qué?-quiso saber.

-Me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.-pidió con amabilidad.

-¿Por qué… hice qué?-

-Sacrificarte de esa forma.-

Respiró hondo.

-Por mis amigos.-

-Pudiste haber muerto.-

-¿Pude?-susurró.- ¿Quieres decir que…?-

-No, obviamente no, pues estamos hablando… Pero estuviste al borde. De no haber sido por mí…-

-Lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Quién eres?-

El tipo se cruzó de brazos. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Un reflejo violáceo le llegó a los ojos a la otra persona.

-¡Madara! Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-¿Madara?-rió.- Oh, no, no soy ese.-suspiró.- Eres de corazón noble. Así que… Hice bien en confiar en los Senju también… Confié en mis dos hijos… Pero por lo visto sólo uno entendió mis enseñanzas… La Voluntad de Fuego… Je, ¿quién diría que llevaría a este tipo de actos? Me alegro de que seas tú quien herede mi voluntad al fin después de tanto tiempo.-

-¿A… A qué te refieres?-

-Eres descendiente de los Senju, amigo de los Uchiha y salvador de tres de ellos: Itachi, Obito y Sasuke. Cuando realmente despiertes, ya no existiré… Por favor, saluda a mis amigos de mi parte… Sé que viven.-

-¿Qué?-

-Entenderás.-

-No me has dicho quién eres.-repitió.

-Eso no será necesario. Pero como eres tan persistente, te contaré una historia… Hubo un tiempo en que yo era joven… Defendí a mi madre de algo y gané… Luego, cuando estaba cerca de mi muerte, tuve miedo de que ese algo volviera… Y lo dividí en nueve partes.-Naruto contuvo la respiración, el tipo suspiró.- Aún recuerdo sus nombres. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki … Y Kurama. Casi todos respiran dentro de ti. Teniendo más de cuatro Bijuus en tu interior, tienes un poder que te permitiría extraer a los otros Bijuus de sus Jincchuurikis sin que éstos mueran, ¿sabes? Pero eso si ambos, Bijuu y Jinchuuriki, están de acuerdo.-

Sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. Estaba recibiendo demasiada información.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-cuestionó.

-A ninguna parte, muchacho.-declaró el hombre, su voz sonaba más distante.- Un viejo no sabe lo que dice.-rió, y su risa le infundió calor en el cuerpo.- Ahora, despierta… ¡Kai!-

* * *

Hinata seguía llorando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba llorando sobre el cadáver de Naruto. Y de pronto oyó un susurro.

-Me estás asfixiando.-

Se paralizó, su llanto se detuvo, su corazón dio un vuelco, sus ojos no podían quedarse quietos, no paraban de temblar. Despacio giró la cabeza, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

Gritó aterrorizada y cayó sentada, apoyando las manos en el suelo.

Los once de Konoha (Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino) miraron patidifusos a Naruto, atontados por que hubiera hablado.

-¿Acaso el Mugen Tsukuyomi no fue detenido después de todo?-cuestionó Shino.

-Sí lo fue.-aseguró Shikamaru.- Obito está de nuestro lado, y creo que ninguno de nosotros desea a Naruto muerto como para que suceda en el Genjutsu del "mundo ideal".-

-Buen punto.-Shino jugó con sus dedos en sus bolsillos.- ¿Entonces cómo es que está vivo? Usó un jutsu que debería haberlo matado.

"Naruto-kun es genial", pensó Hinata, aunque seguía aterrorizada, "Puede sobrevivir a un jutsu que significa la muerte para el usuario…"

-Akamaru, huélelo, ¿es Naruto?-pidió Kiba.

El perro se acercó y olfateó a Naruto, luego ladró alegremente.

-Su frecuencia de chakra es la correcta.-aseguró Neji.

-Pero no olviden que los Zetsu pueden copiar hasta eso.-recordó Ino.

Demasiado tarde, se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

¡PUM!

Naruto estaba enterrado, al menos, tres metros bajo tierra. Sakura acababa de pegarle.

-Cálmate.-gruñó Sasuke desde el suelo.- No hace falta que le pegues.-

-Al menos ahora sabemos que no es un Zetsu.-declaró la chica de pelo rosa quitándose los guantes.

Hinata se asomó al pozo justo cuando Shino usaba sus Kikaichu para sacar a Naruto de allí.

-¡Byakugan!-lo escaneó, su chakra fluía.- Está vivo.-susurró, contenta.- Está vivo de verdad.-y entonces la inundó una sensación enorme e incomparable de felicidad.

Lo abrazó y siguió llorando con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

Naruto, por primera vez en toda su vida, abrazó a Hinata también y le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí. Por no apartarte, pasar lo que pasara.-

Ella se apretó más contra su cuello.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.-no pudo evitar deslizar una mano por su nuca.- Por eso lo hice.-más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

"Vaya… Estoy anonadado…", dijo el Kyuubi, "Naruto ha besado a una chica… Y yo que pensaba que era gay…"

"Cállate, ¡maldito zorro!", le gritó el Jinchuuriki en su interior.

Por toda respuesta, Kurama rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Hinata.-le susurró el rubio.- Ahora es mi turno de protegerte a ti. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?-

A su alrededor, todos seguían llorando, excepto Sasuke, Neji y Shino, sólo que ahora por la alegría.

-Sí…-murmuró ella en respuesta.- Sí, dejaré que lo hagas… Pero yo no dejaré de hacerlo…-


	4. La Luz tras la Tormenta

Capítulo 4

La luz tras la tormenta

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que había hecho, y de cómo habían resultado las cosas, cuidar a Hinata era muchísimo más fácil de decir que de hacer.

En primer lugar, Hiashi Hyuuga era muy estricto con los horarios, y Naruto juraría que si le permitía ver a Hinata a conciencia era sólo porque:

1)Neji había interferido.

2)Naruto había salvado el mundo.

En segundo lugar, estaba el hecho de que en su propio corazón, Naruto no estaba seguro de si amaba a Hinata o de si hacía lo que hacía últimamente porque sabía que ella lo merecía.

También estaba la cuestión de que si se lo expresaba a ella, era muy probable que le rompiera el corazón, y no quería hacer eso, porque la Hyuuga siempre había aparecido cuando hizo falta y había estado pendiente de él, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de él a las suyas propias si era necesario.

Y no digamos ya, que aunque ya no le gustaba Sakura desde lo que había hecho aquella vez en el País del Hierro para evitar que siguiera a Sasuke, seguía siendo parte de su vida, le gustara o no.

Miró con desgano a las caras de piedra de los Hokages, parpadeando en el proceso, y se imaginó su cara al lado de la de Tsunade-baachan. Todos sus amigos le habían dicho que ese título ya era suyo, casi que por derecho divino, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero Naruto seguiría pensando que no era suyo, que no se lo había ganado y que tenía que seguir esforzándose.

Así era él.

-Así que aquí estabas.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

"Esa voz…", pensó.

Se volteó y allí estaba él, con aquellos ojos rojos dibujados en negro.

-Te estaba buscando.-le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Naruto enderezándose.- ¿Es algo malo?-

-No, nada de eso.-el Uchiha cerró los párpados, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus ojos eran negros; había desactivado su Sharingan.-Hokage-sama me pidió que te avise que el próximo viernes por la noche empiezan las celebraciones, y como vendrán invitados de todas las demás aldeas, le gustaría que tú y Hachibi… Lo siento, Bee-sama… Organicen algo.-

-¿Con Bee? ¿Acaso Baachan quiere que el Tío Bee y Hattsan le rompan los tímpanos a todos?-dijo a modo de broma riendo un poco.

El Uchiha inclinó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Parece que también mejoró tu sentido del humor, Naruto.-dijo, levantó los ojos.- Cuento con que organizarás algo excelente.-

-Te doy mi palabra.-dijo animadamente.

Y sin más, el tipo desapareció.

"No sabía que Itachi era así de simpático…", pensó, empezando a caminar.

Konohagakure no Sato no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño mientras la guerra se desarrollaba… Pero según le habían dicho, y por lo que se podía imaginar, desde luego no había sido la misma aldea de siempre. Los Gennin eran los que patrullaban, y desde luego el terror no se había dejado olvidar. Sin los Chuunin ni Jounin, que en teoría eran los más fuertes, para proteger los límites de la aldea, a los Gennin les habían cargado todo ese peso sobre los hombros, todo lo que proteger a los ancianos y niños conllevo… El peso de cuidar del rey.

Inconscientemente, se dirigió a la Mansión Hyuuga. No sabía si pretendía cruzar palabras con Neji y estirar los músculos o ir con Hinata.

"Creo que… Mejor evito que se desmaye hoy.", pensó, cambiando de rumbo, decidiendo también que no tenía nada que hablar con Neji.

Eligió como destino su propio apartamento, en el cual esperaba, sin quererlo realmente, encontrar a cierta persona para recibir consejo sobre la situación en al que había estado pensando antes.

De nuevo, cuestionó su amor por Hinata. Volvió a preguntarse a qué se debía, si era algo real o un compromiso. Apartó la idea de momento. Fuera como fuere, antes de tomar una decisión, primero tendría que averiguar si la Hyuuga le gustaba.

"¿Qué estoy diciendo?", se reprochó a sí mismo, "Claro que me gusta. Hizo muchas cosas por mí sin que se lo pida, y yo… Y yo no hice nada por ella."

Cerró los ojos.

"A veces, es mejor no pensar mucho.", dijo el Kyuubi con una sonrisa torcida. "La chica te eligió, te quiso independientemente de tu condición de Jinchuuriki. Desde el principio, no tuviste que luchar por su aceptación."

"Bueno, sé eso, Kurama, pero dime una cosa… ¿Lo demostró ella?"

El zorro, molesto, estiró las comisuras de sus labios y luego las relajó.

"Sabes mejor que yo cómo es esa chica: muy tímida. Vamos, ¿no te enteras? Se desmaya si te le acercas mucho, en serio no sé cómo hizo para besarte… Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que estaba mirando… Yo creo que por eso su primo la cargaba mientras regresábamos."

Naruto apretó los dientes.

"No quiero mentirle, ¿sabes? No quiero hacerla vivir una mentira."

"Tú no le harías eso a nadie.", Kurama agachó las orejas, "Te conozco muy bien. Yo creo que esa es tu chica… Pero es tu cuerpo y tu corazón lo que está en juego… Así que no intervendré… Y elijas lo que elijas… Te apoyaré. Por cierto, creo que estabas bien encaminado sobre a quién pedirle consejo."

"Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Kurama."

-Naruto.-

El rubio reconoció la voz y siguió caminando, sabiendo que esa persona lo seguiría.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi-sensei? Itachi ya me ha dicho que organice algo con el Tío Bee y Hattsan.-

-¿También vas a meter al Hachibi? Sabes que odia el rap de su Jinchuuriki…-Kakashi se puso a su altura, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tengo pensado algo interesante… Que creo que servirá para subirle el ánimo a todos.-declaró.

-¿Aún más?-cuestionó el hijo del Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja, para quien no sepa).-Me parece que ya has hecho demasiado… Mira que asustarnos a todos así, maldito renacuajo…-

-Eh, eh, deja de insultarme, sensei.-Naruto entrelazó sus dedos detrás de tu cabeza.- Tenía que hacer eso.-

Doblaron a la derecha y Kakashi sacó el libro que su aprendiz le había regalado al volver a Konoha. Lo abrió en la página doblada hacía unas horas y comenzó a leer.

-¿Vas a casa? Ir tan temprano no es propio de ti.-quiso saber cambiando de tema.

-Supongo que ahora tengo algo por lo que volver a casa seguido.-Naruto sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde que había acabado la guerra.

Kakashi del Sharingan quitó el ojo del libro y lo fijó en Naruto. Su aprendiz, su querido aprendiz, el hijo de su sensei, había madurado mucho… Aunque por momentos podía seguir siendo un estúpido que sólo pensaba en proteger a sus seres queridos… "No.", pensó, "No es estúpido por eso."

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, y cuando alcanzaron la casa de Naruto, su sensei le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Naruto… Desde que derrotaste a Pain, he estado guardando esto… Pensaba dártelo después de la guerra… Y creo que ahora es el momento.-se sacó del bolsillo algo y jugó con ello entre sus dedos, lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó.- Es el anillo de Nagato Uzumaki. Tu pariente.-se lo tendió.

Naruto alargó la mano y abrió la palma, recibiendo el objeto, que resultó ser algo pesado. Observó fijamente el dibujo de la kanji en el fondo gris oscuro.

Cero.

Ese era el significado. Y conociendo a Nagato, seguramente había elegido esa kanji para nunca olvidar su origen. Nunca olvidar a sus padres ni a Yähiko y cuánto lo había ayudado. Para nunca olvidar a Konan tampoco.

Contuvo una lágrima y se colocó el anillo en el pulgar de la mano derecha, mientras se preguntaba si Nagato, Yähiko y Konan habían resucitado por su Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Él no querría que estés mal, Naruto. Por lo que me contó Bee de cuando se cruzaron con él e Itachi, Nagato realmente se había redimido.-asintió.- Bueno, creo que ya me voy. Me parece que vas a tener una cena que es difícil de superar la primera vez que tiene lugar.-añadió con algo de humor.

-¿De qué…?-

-¡Adiós!-dijo socarronamente desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"¿De qué estaría hablando?", pensó.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, medio gritando.

-¡Estoy en casa!-

Oyó un alboroto como si alguien se hubiera caído y luego su padre le contestó.

-¡Aguarda un momento!-

De pronto, se materializó a su lado.

-¡Bu!-dijo ni bien apareció.

Naruto cayó al suelo del susto, gritando.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme eso?!-

Minato, por su parte, reía despreocupado.

-Te molesto por todo lo que no te pude molestar estos años.-explicó con una sonrisa.- Además, recuerda que aunque quizá tú me tienes como alguna especie de Dios muy serio, sigo teniendo veinticuatro años, no lo olvides.-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Pendejo.-dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero Minato se limitó a reírse. Le gustaba que su hijo lo maldijera. Era mucho mejor que no tenerlo en absoluto.

-Ahora, escucha, tenemos un invitado a cenar, así que compórtate. Quise evitarlo, de verdad, porque me dijo algo que me preocupa, pero Kushina…-

-¿Qué hizo mamá?-quiso saber Naruto.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante unos momentos.

-Ella invitó a cenar a…-empezó Minato.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-chilló la Uzumaki desde la cocina.- Vengan acá, que no le falta mucho a la comida.-

El Namikaze suspiró velozmente, tomó a Naruto del brazo, lo puso en pie y ambos caminaron en un raro silencio hacia el comedor.

Al costado de la punta más alejada de la mesa, como si tuviese miedo, estaba…

"¿Hinata?", pensó Naruto.

A pesar de toda su confusión sentimental, le sonrió. Le sonrió de verdad, emocionado de que estuviera en su casa, y entonces ella lo miró y también le dedicó una sonrisa, así que Naruto…

Un momento. El hecho de que ella estuviera allí y fuera a cenar con él y sus padres… Significaba que todo acababa de hacerse más difícil para él.

Pero en el fondo se alegraba.

Fue hasta ella preparándose mentalmente para que se desmaye en sus brazos, se agachó y le dio un abrazo con un pequeño beso en los labios, sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran ahí.  
-¡Hola, Hinata!-la saludó suavemente y sonriendo.

Pero esta vez se sorprendió. Ella no se desmayó por el beso, aunque sí se puso escarlata y susurró casi de manera inaudible:

-Hola, Naruto-kun.-

Minato se sentó en la cabecera a su lado y Naruto ocupó la silla a la derecha de la Hyuuga, entendiendo al fin lo que Kakashi había querido decir cuando dijo "Me parece que vas a tener una cena que es difícil de superar la primera vez que tiene lugar."

"Oh, no.", pensó Naruto, "Si mamá tuviera fotos de cuando era niño, arruinaría la idea que Hinata tiene de mí… Gracias a Dios nunca me saqué fotos…"

-Bueno, Hinata-chan.-empezó Minato después de un rato de silencio.-Me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron Naruto y tú.-pidió amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿cómo se enamoraron?-quiso saber Kushina asomándose un momento.

Hinata jadeó y se llevó un puño al pecho antes de que sentir cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Ah… Bueno… Yo… Él…-decía con un hilo de voz.

Naruto, sin embargo, le agarró las manos y las sostuvo entre las sillas.

-Pasó que íbamos desde siempre al mismo curso.-empezó por decir.- Verán, Hinata es una de las mejores kunoichi de la hoja oculta. Desde joven, dominó el Juuken de los Hyuuga, y basándose en ese estilo de lucha, desarrolló uno nuevo propio llamado Juuho Soushiken.-esperó a ver el efecto que tenían sus descripciones en sus padres.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, pensativo, mientras que Kushina la miraba sorprendida.

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo desde la cocina.

-Verdaderamente es sorprendente. No sabía de ningún Hyuuga que hubiera creado un estilo nuevo propio y que dominara el Juuken totalmente… No a tan temprana edad.-

-Ah… Yo…-atinó a decir Hinata.

-Y eso no es todo.-siguió Naruto, aproximándose a su padre como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un secreto confidencial.- Su Byakugan puede ver a más de treinta kilómetros.-le susurró.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chilló Minato escandalizado.-¡¿Tanto ha evolucionado el ojo?!-miró a Hinata que, confundida, sin saber qué decir y ante el disimulado codazo de Naruto, asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la mentira.- ¡Vaya!-el que antaño fuera el Cuarto Hokage se reclinó en su silla.-Uno desaparece dieciséis años y las cosas cambian totalmente. Esto es increíble.-se enderezó.- Pero, Hinata, ¿te gustaría contarme cosas sobre ustedes? O a lo mejor prefieres hablar de ti y tu familia.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Nunca se le cansan los labios?", pensó Naruto.

"Baaaaaka.", se quejó Kurama.

"¡Cállate, maldito zorro!"

-Sí, anda, no seas tan tímida.-dijo Kushina trayendo una fuente de ramen caliente; tomó una de las manos de Hinata, que ahora descansaban sobre la mesa, entre las suyas.- Puedes confiar en nosotros tres, ¿sí? Cuando sea, lo que sea.-le dijo.

-Exacto.-Minato le puso una mano en el hombro.- Siempre vas a poder contar con nosotros. Independientemente de la situación.-agregó mirando brevemente de reojo a Naruto.

-Bueno…-dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio.- Yo recuerdo… Una vez, en nuestro primer examen Chuunin… Hubo preliminares, porque éramos muchos los aspirantes, y…-Kushina le apretó la mano; ese gesto la animó a seguir, aunque le diera vergüenza.- Me tocó pelear contra mi primo Neji. El que en la Guerra…-un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, y cuando iba a secárselas, sintió los dedos de Naruto haciéndolo por los suyos.- Arigato, Naruto-kun.-le dijo, levemente colorada.- Bueno, me tocó contra mi primo, que en aquel entonces… Me odiaba por ser de la familia principal…-

-Ah, el eterno problema de los Hyuuga.-susurró Minato.- Esa división entre la familia principal y la secundaria… Principalmente por la cuestión del sello… Gomen, Gomen, sigue, no quería interrumpirte.-se disculpó.

-Perdí la pelea.-admitió.- Él era… Es…-se corrigió.- Mucho más fuerte que yo. Lo apodan "El Genio Hyuuga." Y… Se lo merece… Aunque me levanté una y otra vez, no logré darle nunca, y al final bloqueó todos mis puntos de chakra… Y también la fuente…-

-¿La fuente?-preguntó Kushina anonadada.- Pero eso… Eso en muchos casos significa la muerte.-

-Sí.-admitió Hinata.- En ese momento…-miró a Naruto.- Yo era el tipo de persona que se rendía fácilmente sin intentarlo muchas veces.-declaró.- Pero al entrar a la Academia, conocí a Naruto-kun…-le dedicó una sonrisa, una especial pudo decir Kushina.- Y su… Valentía y determinación de nunca rendirse, me sirvieron de inspiración. Quise ser como él. Y los Exámenes Chuunin eran la oportunidad perfecta. Por eso llegué hasta el límite contra Neji. En todo momento supe que no tenía oportunidad contra un genio como él, pero…-bajó la cabeza, parpadeó y volvió a alzarla con firmeza.- Pero descubrí mi Nindo (Camino Ninja) gracias a Naruto-kun.-Hinata suspiró.- Y luego él hizo una locura… Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Genma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei se lanzaron a la arena a frenar a Neji… Porque intentó matarme… Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Lee-kun bajaron también… Y por lo que me dijeron… Cuando los médicos me llevaron en la camilla a emergencias… Naruto tomó sangre mía del suelo en su mano y… Con el puño cerrado hacia Neji, le dijo… "Juro por ella que te derrotaré."-Yondaime y su esposa miraron entonces a Naruto, que asintió con la cabeza son una leve sonrisa.- Y lo hizo. Derrotó a Neji.-finalizó Hinata.

Minato y Kushina sonrieron complacidos. Era una linda historia. No se imaginaron, al morir dieciséis años atrás, que su hijo sería así.

Naruto se sirvió un tazón de ramen y se sorprendió de ver que su madre lo preparaba de la misma manera que el viejo Teuchi en Ichiraku Ramen.

-Bueno, ella acaba de contar algo bueno de mí, así que… A cambio, yo les contaré dos cosas buenas de ella.-esperó a que todos se sirvieran ramen, ocupándose de servirle él a Hinata, incluso cuando ella le dijo infinidad de veces que no era necesario; cuando todos estuvieron comiendo, comenzó a hablar.- Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Pain?-  
-Cómo olvidarlo.-susurró Minato.- Casi te perdemos, hijo.-

-Sí, bueno… El caso es que en cierto momento, intenté proteger a un sapo que fue sensei de Ero-Sennin y caí al suelo. Pain me clavó varias barras de control por las articulaciones, para que no me moviera, y…-se detuvo al oír un sollozo a su lado.

Se volvió para ver a Hinata con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas sin piedad alguna.

-Gomennasai.-se disculpó la Hyuuga secándose las lágrimas.- Cada vez que recuerdo eso… Me pongo a llorar… Gomennasai.-

El corazón de Kushina se derritió. Esa chica de verdad amaba a su hijo. Qué suerte tenía. Ella tenía a su Minato… Naruto tenía a su Hinata… Su sueño dorado como madre estaba cumplido.

-No te disculpes, Hinata-chan.-dijo Minato con suavidad.- Puedes ser realmente tú con nosotros. Siéntete en familia, por favor.-pidió.

-Sí.-dijo ella agradecida, se volvió a Naruto.- Por favor, cuéntales… Cómo lo venciste.-pidió.

-No iba a contar eso.-declaró el rubio, la Hyuuga se sorprendió.- Pero antes… ¡Itadakimasu!-

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Naruto había tragado ya tres tazones de ramen enteros.-Lo que yo quería contarles, mamá, papá, era sobre un acto de valentía de Hinata.-puso una mano en su espalda, y ella casi se atraganta, aunque logró disimularlo… O eso creyó.-El caso es que Pain me tenía inmovilizado… Y ella vino, aun sabiendo que podía morir. Cuando Pain te empaló con esa cosa…-llevó su otra mano al abdomen de Hinata, donde descansaba la cicatriz circular correspondiente a aquella cosa.

-No digas más.-pidió.- Por favor.-acarició su mejilla temerosamente, con miedo de que Minato o Kushina le dijeron algo, pero no lo hicieron. Por el contrario, parecía caerles bien el gesto.

-Y luego en la Guerra.-siguió Naruto, recordando.- Hubo un momento en el que un ataque de Mokuton venía directo hacia mí… Hinata se interpuso… Y tras ella se puso Neji, protegiéndonos a los dos.-

-¿El mismo Neji del que hablabas antes?-preguntó amablemente Kushina a Hinata, que asintió.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado para cambiar tanto?-

-Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata por toda respuesta.- Eso fue lo que le pasó.-

-Wow.-dejó escapar Minato.

-Al morir Neji…-siguió Naruto.- El enemigo se aprovechó de que aparentemente mis palabras habían sido falsas al decir que no dejaría que mate a mis amigos. Pero por suerte, Hinata estaba ahí. Y me sacó de la oscuridad.-le dio una mirada especial, y ella se la devolvió.

Kushina se había apoyado en el pecho de Minato, que la habían rodeado con un brazo. Ambos los miraban atentos.

-Chicos… Debo decir… Que se han sobrepuesto a todo. Sin lugar a dudas.-declaró Minato.

Ambos rieron suavemente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con tranquilidad. No había nada malo sucediendo alrededor. Ni guerras, ni muertes ni misiones de espionaje.

Todo estaba en paz.

-¡Oh, cierto!-dijo Naruto recordando.-Papá, debo prepararme para partir a Kumogakure no Sato lo antes posible.-

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Yondaime.

-Tengo que visitar al Tío Bee para organizar las fiestas del viernes. ¿Puedes venir un momento?-

-Sí.-

Dejando a las mujeres a solas, Minato y Naruto fueron hasta el rincón más alejado de la casa. Allí, Naruto le confesó a su padre todas sus dudas y éste, por respuesta, le dijo que antes de decidirse, tenía que conocer a Hinata más a fondo. También, le dijo, según él creía, era la chica perfecta para su hijo.

De vuelta en el comedor, Naruto se acercó a la Hyuuga y le susurró al oído.

-Hinata, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes?-preguntó denotando deseo.

La chica fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa. Enrojeció hasta el punto de ponerse escarlata y marearse.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿A… A Kumogakure no Sato? Ah… Yo… E-E-Es que…-quería decir que sí, pero simplemente no podía, se le amontonaban las palabras.

-Tranquila.-dijo Naruto tomando una de sus manos.- Sé que quieres. Hablaré con tu padre, harás el equipaje y luego vendremos a por el mío, ¿sí?-

-Sí.-repitió, agradecida.

-Eso no será necesario.-dijo Kushina.- Yo te lo prepararé… Ya que nunca te preparé un equipaje… Esta será la primera vez.-

-Y yo te lo llevaré a la Mansión Hyuuga, así que no te preocupes. Diga lo que diga Hiashi-sama, te llevaré el equipo allí, ¿de acuerdo?-propuso Minato.

-¡De acuerdo!-acordó Naruto.-¡Vamos, Hinata!-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y llevándola de la mano.

-¡S-Sí!-se las arregló para decir, trastabillando a cada paso.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, lo último que les llegó antes de cerrarla, fueron las risas de Minato y Kushina.

"Qué buena gente son.", pensó Hinata con una sonrisa, "Ya veo por qué Naruto-kun es tan bueno… Con dos padres como esos, ¿quién no lo sería?"

* * *

Bueno, ¡quiero decirles a todos que muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Principalmente a Lilipili, Annie Thompson y Lala-Oro que leyeron todos los capítulos y me comentan cada uno! ¡Y a Johny, un amigo, acá lo ven como Hashirama Senju comentando el tercer capítulo! ¡No me comenta pero sé que me lee! Bueno, un abrazo a todos y espero que no dejen de leerme y de comentar cada capítulo! ¡Se agradecen sus comentarios, y si hay alguien a quien le gustaría que escriba algo en específico, sólo dígamelo por MP y mientras no sea algo que vaya contra el NaruHina, veré cómo incluirlo!  
También, si notan algún error en la escritura, argumentación o algo erróneo, como si por ejemplo digo algo que pasó de otra manera en la historia o confundo personajes o el carácter de éstos, háganmelo notar. Se agradece que me corrijan, porque quiero que esta historia sea lo más perfecta posible. No creo poder superar a muchos de los escritores que hay por aquí, pero al menos pretendo respetar las maravillas que Kishimoto hizo con Naruto y tampoco quiero hacer OC a los personajes.

¡Arigato gozaimasu!

P.D.: los pensamientos de Naruto sobre Hinata al principio del fic se deben a que se me hace muy raro que este rubio cabeza hueca se enamore de ella así tan fácil como parecía que iba a ser. Odio las historias exclusivamente de amor, así que incluiré algunas misiones para tener algo de acción, quizá algún encontronazo con personajes importantes... Me baso más en el manga yo a la hora de escribir, como podrán notar... Para los que me lean y vean sólo el animé, el manga es básicamente igual sólo que sin las sagas de Los Doce Guardianes Ninja, Guren, Historias de Konoha ni Chikara... Lo que quiere decir, básicamente, que desde que Sakura se declaró a Naruto con la intención de alejarlo de Sasuke, lo que planteo en este capítulo "Y no digamos ya, que aunque ya no le gustaba Sakura desde lo que había hecho aquella vez en el País del Hierro para evitar que siguiera a Sasuke, seguía siendo parte de su vida, le gustara o no.", puede ser totalmente válido como argumento para descartar a Sakura.  
Sin embargo, puede que vean jutsus que están en el animé pero en el manga no. Mi intención es hacer una mezcla, sin alterar los acontecimientos como sucedieron en el manga, agregando jutsus que aparecen en el animé.  
Espero haberme explicado bien.

¡En fin, ya me voy, y hasta la próxima, sayonara!


End file.
